The Origins of a Lone MissingNo
by MissingNo
Summary: Discover in what environnement was Max of A Lone MissingNo was born. Meet Richard: his too proud father, Mira: his tender mother and other important pokemon in Max's life.
1. How come

Surrounded... I was surrounded by thousands of Pokemon ready for the breeding period. It was spring, so, it was a duty to have eggs at this period of time. I had chosen a wonderful place for breeding: Cinnabar Island shore. There were many nice Pokemon there, I felt like I made a good choice. There was few rock and ground Pokemon though, it was odd for me, a Pokemon who always lived in

caves. For my first breeding period, I decided to surf away and that's were I ended up to be. I was looking around for a Pokemon that would accept to... you know... make eggs! Right! Anyway, the first who approched me was looking like me. We both had horns and overall the same body shape.

"Where do you come from?", I asked her.

"I'm from Safari Zone, but my troop moved away to Mountain Moon, so some of us could evolve. Where are you from?"

"Victory Road. It was pretty boring. I wanted to swin away..."

"I love swimming too!"

"We could get along together perfectly!"

"That's what I think too! When I first saw you, I thought you would be the perfect mate!"

"So, when do we start to..."

"Whoa! I know you look foward to it, but slow down a bit!"

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!"

"So am I!"

"We'll have Nidoran!"

"Yes... Thinking about our babies make me so impatient! We're lucky, Pokemon eggs don't take a lot of time to hatch! I heard humans have to wait 9 months before their babies are born!"

"Women also have this big belly."

"Humans are brave in their kind of way. Grrr... I just can't help myself, let's start now!"

We both dove underwater. It was a good place to...

"Ah-HEM!", the author (MissingNo) said, "I don't want those kind of details in my fics!"

Anyway, our egg was there a few minutes later. An old-looking Nidorina passed by. She seemed to know my partner.

"Nidoqueen, what did you do? I have told you we can't have eggs! The legend says it all! All Nidorina and Nidoqueen shall be cursed to never have babies again!"

"I know.", my mate answered. "You have told me this story so many times, mom! I don't beleive in it. Look: here's our egg!"

"Go away, crazy lady!", I shouted. "Leave us alone!"

"What?", the freak old lady answered. "Your mate is so rude! I'll leave, but remember what I told you!"

She went away. Finnally.

"Sorry.", I told Nidoqueen. "She was annoying me."

"It's ok. I understand that you don't want to hear that we can't have babies. This legend is ridiculous! It says that because one Nidorina and Niodqueen killed a sacred bird Pokemon to have his feathers, a psychic Pokemon cursed all Nidorina and Nidoqueen. They all became barren."

"That's stupid! I don't beleive in legends!"

"Hey! Our egg is hatching!"

We both look at what would be our future baby. Our faces were filled with delight until... we broke in tears.

"What!", Nidoqueen shouted, being puzzled, sad and angry at the same time. "How come? Our baby is dead just after it was born! It can't be! It's unfair!"

I cried, but I didn't know what to do. Until, I decided that I wanted to have a baby. I wanted to be a proud father. So I won't hang out with a Nidorina or Nidoqueen ever again!

"No, Richard! Don't run away! I need your love to confort me!"

I act as I didn't hear anything.

Bang! Suddently, I bumped in... another Rhydon!

"Ouch!", she exclaimed. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Richard.", I told her. "And your are?"

"Idem. I'm from route 34!"

"Never been there."

"I guess you must be from Victory Road."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things. I also know your attacks are Earthquake, Rock Slide, Surf and Horn Drill."

"Are you psychic?"

"Sometimes."

"You voice is pretty unsual for a Rhydon, by the way."

"Yes... I know!"

"Anyway, you seem like a pretty good mate."

"Thank you. I am looking for a partner to have eggs too."

"So... when do we start?"

"Slow down, Richard! We just met!"

"So what? We're only going to..."

"Have babies, I know! This is important stuff,unlike what you seem to think."

"Yes, I know, but I think you'll be the right mother for my kids."

"Aww... You're such a nice boy! Are you saying that you love me?"

"Well, love is more of a human feeling..."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh..."

"Then, if you don't love me and all you want is breeding, then I don't want to see you! Go find another mate!"

"That's not what I meant! I love you, ok? I just didn't know how to say it."

I have always been a good liar.

"Sorry I got on my nerves! I love you too! I must have known that some Pokemon are faster in love than others."

"Indeed."

"I have to tell you that you're my first love ever."

"Really, I'm flatered."

"I am your first love?"

"Yes!"

I also have to add that I looked very honest.

"It's so wonderful! I feel excited too, we can start to breed now if you want!"

She was got to hug me, but I ran away! Seeing her eyes, I noticed that she was a Ditto! I didn't want to have baby from a crappy Pokemon!

I ran as fast as I could until I found a stupid-looking duck-like Pokemon.

"I don't care who or what you are! DO YOU WANT TO BREED!"

"I would love to..."

"Before I start doing another mistake, I'll just ask you a few questions and we'll only breed if you answer yes to all questions, ok?"

"Huh... ok..."

The pink and blue Pokemon looked at me weirdly.

"CAN you have eggs? AREN'T you a Ditto? and... ARE you... FEMALE!"

"Huh... Actually the answers are: yes..."

It paused to a moment. It moved its round head up and down nervously.

"Yes."

I could have guessed the third answer.

"And no."

"Oh... Then you are male? I'm sorry but you don't look..."

"I know!", it shouted to interrupt me. "I actually have no gender."

I couldn't be more traumatised. So I just... walked away very slowly.

Then, I saw her. I knew she was the one. I felt it so badly that I felt it was unecessary to ask questions to her. She was a rhino-like Pokemon, that I actually never saw before, but she reminded me of something though... She had such beautiful eyes, a wonderful blue and grey skin, a charming voice, a wonderful personnality: no doubt she was the perfect mate! Our first talk ressembled to this.

"Are you here for the... breeding season?", she asked shyly.

"Huh, actually, yes.", I said, hesitating.

"Me too... I come from Cinnabar Island. My name is Mira."

"I'm Richard from Victory Road."

"Very nice to meet you. You seem though and strong, but deep inside you his hiding a golden heart."

"You are reading my heart..."

"We could see it that way, but I actually can know about Pokemon's personnality just by looking in their eyes."

"Mira, your eyes look like shining saphires. Your skin is so nice to touch. Your enchanting voice would even calm the worst storm."

I always had ease with words to please females. It actually worked. Mira was so nice and she began to say tender words that gave me emotional shivers. Could this be love? 


	2. Love hurts

Yes, it was love. I could feel it. Richard and I were lying, side by side, under a tree. Both of us knew we would have an egg by the evening. The only thought of having a baby with the man I love was making me feel extremly good.

"Mira, I am so proud. In a few hours, our egg will hatch!"

"It's unbelievable: we're going to be parents!"

"Our first baby!"

"And not the last!"

We both smiled at each other. We were meant to be together to raise this new-born... We waited patiently for this birth. We were watching our egg to make sure it was in security. I panicked each time I heard a noise that could be a danger. This little egg was the most precious thing I ever had. After dawn, the oval brown and white egg was moving! We were full of excitement!

"Miiiii!"

It's first cry! I will always remember it. I looked at the baby and noticed it was a male! My son's cute eyes were looking at mine.

"Max! Your name is Max!", I said spontaneitly.

Then, I turned around to gave the child to Richard, but I notice that he kept his distance.

"Mira... What is that thing?"

"What are you saying? He's our son!"

"This is not my son, it's a GLITCH!"

"Richard!"

"It stinks and its ugly! It's all your fault! I should have listened to my mom's stupid legends about MissingNo! I never want to see you again or any other of those darn MissingNo!"

He ran away from me. Its shame made all the love he had for me melt.

"Richard, what happened to you? Why?"

I broke in tears. But my son's presence was making me feel more secure. I knew that the love I had for Richard will be given to Max... Not in the same way, of course, but still... Max was the person I loved the most in my whole lifetime. Because everything has an ending.

"Oooh, it's... It's sorta, well, I mean, it's a bit unusual, you know..."

This was my friend, Mya the Marowak, was saying when she first saw Max. At that time, she was my best friend.

"Say what you want to say. Be honest, as usual!", I roared.

"It's ugly!"

"There you go! And how is that important?"

"Well... you don't want to hold it, it's just a glitch!"

"What are you calling my son?"

"This ain't your son!"

The words she was saying prooved me the worth of her friendship.

"Go away, I shouted at her, I don't want to see you again!"

I lost my friends one by one. All of them insulted my son. How could they be so cold-hearted?

I was feeling very depressed. I lost my darling, I lost my friends, I lost my mind, but I still had my baby. People would thing that Max made me loose everything, but I don't see it that way. Max made me loose the things I would have lost later anyway. He saved me. I loved him so much, but yet I wasn't the happiest mother. Still, my son had an heart of gold, he was a polite and nice little one. I watched him grow, to my eyes he became always more beautiful and wiser. I wish people could see it my way, but there are things in this world that I can't control. Tolerance lacks in our environnement, but maybe there is more outside Cinnabar Island lake! I wanted to go away, to see the world, to meet more tolerant people! I wanted Max to get friends. Of course, the pokemon didn't want to be friends with him, with me either. We were outcast, but we still had each other.

Watching him grow was so wonderful. The only person he knew was me. I wished he had a father, but I couldn't even talk to anyone, because they all went away. All this because they are scared of the unkwown. They heard that MissingNo were dangerous glitches and they just don't want to have anything to do with Max. What a stupid attitude! But what could I possibly do against it? One thing: don't behave like them and never be friends with them! This way I would be sure to get worthy friends. But I waited so long for friends. As I waited, I became more sad. There were days when I just couldn't move. I lied down, crying. My little Max tried to make me feel better.

"Mom, you are sad again?"

"Max...", I sobbed.

"Mom, don't cry. I don't like when you are sad."

"I'm sorry Max, I just can't control myself... I feel so alone."

"You are not alone, you have me."

"I know and I love you a lot, don't get me wrong. It's my sickness."

"Why don't you go to the Pokemon center? I heard there was Pokemon that can cure you, Mom. You have to go there."

"I'm sorry, Max, my sickness can't be cured at a Pokemon centre."

I didn't know how to explain what a depression was to a kid.

"Why, Mom?"

"Mom cannot be cured."

"I'm sure there's a way!"

"No, nobody can do anything! It's hopeless!"

"No, Mom, you told me never to give up hope! You never are alone! You said that even when you'll be gone, I'll never be alone. There will always be God to guide me."

"You are right, Max... There is still hope. We can do it.", I said though I was not sure I believed in it.

"Good! That is good!"

Max jumped happily. I did a weak smile back at him. I admired my son for being happy even if he only had a depressed mother to take care of him. I felt that Max will get the life he deserves someday.


	3. The neighbours

Author's note: The first paragraph of this story is narrated by Paco (see A Lone MissingNo, part 4), the second one by Karine (see A Lone MissingNo, part 3) and the third one by Peter (see A Lone MissingNo, part 6). The last paragraph will be narrated by Max.

The sky... It is so wide that there's always a spot where I cannot be seen... That's good since I'm tired of seeing Pokemon make a face full of disgust when they see me. Why was I born a MissingNo? Why can't I be like the other Pokemon? I am sure that there's a answer to I those questions, I'll find it someday... Anyway, I was flying until I decided to land in Cinnabar Island, what used to be my home before I flew away. It was somehow good to be home. I closed my eyes a moment and I lied on the ground. For the first time of my life, I felt that I was really relaxing... Suddenly, I heard what seemed to be the voice of a child Pokemon. I was right. Even better, it was a MissingNo!

"Hi! You're like me, but bigger! Wow! It's the first time I see someone like me!"

"Me too! It's fun to see someone of my kind! What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Max!"

"I'm Paco, but tell me, kid, where are your parents?"

"I have only one parent."

"How sad, poor kid…"

"You could be my dad!"

He was so cute, I didn't know how to tell him I wasn't meant to be a father, especially to a baby that's not mine and that I barely know.

"I'm sorry, little one, I can't be your dad, because..."

"Look, it's my mom, lying over there, I'll introduce you to her, Paco!"

He ran towards his mother and flew behind him. We were both horrified to see her lying, still smiling, but with blood floding from her mouth. She was not moving. Max shaked her.

"Mom! Mom! Who did that?"

"I'll go get some help!", I said before flying as fast as I could.

If there was two MissingNo in Cinnabar, there could be more. I looked everywhere. While I was seeking for a MissingNo, I thought about the little Max who will always wonder who killed her mother...

"But she may not be dead yet! There is still hope!", I thought.

I flew higher and then I saw a weird bird Pokemon. It was enourmous and all white. It had no eyes and I remember observing it, until, it tackled me... I collapsed... Goodbye, cruel world...

She was taking me away, I could feel it. She told papa that she was going for a walk with me, but I'm sure she's lying. She always hated me. She put me in her pouch and I couldn't get out. I wanted to! I was broking in tears at the idea of leaving my dresseur (trainer) and my papa. I cried and moved to try to free me, but she ignored me. I never counted for her. After minutes of travelling, my mother threw me in the water, near a huge island with volcanos. I knew she wanted to get rid of me. I was happy that papa showed me how to swin and breathe underwater, though. I knew he would come back. I dove in the cold water. I looked for a place to hide and waited for him to get me back. I finally found a cave and I stayed there, away from all the pokemon who could be

very mean to what they call "glitches". The other pokemon of my dresseur called me 'M. I guess that's how my breed is called... But I didn't care. I waited patiently for my father... and he came after weeks of waiting! I knew he would look everywhere for me! My dad was a very kind pokemon who looked like me, but with brown pixels instead of pink. I loved my dad more than anybody else in the whole world!

"Papa!", I shouted, hugging him.

"My little Karine. I missed you so much. Come with me, I'll show you the way back home."

"I'm so happy that you found me!"

I noticed that my dad wasn't healthy. When we got to the shore. He was always coughing.

"Why are you coughing, papa?", I asked him.

"It's pokerus. Your mom caught it and, first, she was gaining lots of experience when she fought, but, after, she... Well, Karine, your mother will never move and speak anymore..."

"She is dead?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

My papa had a huge heart. He was able to love anybody, even my mother. It was weird though, when he told me that she was dead, I cried. Even if my mother hated me, I was never able to really hate her myself.

"And... I caught her virus.", he continued. "But I'll do my best to bring you home, before I go, like your mother, so let's go now!"

I followed my papa, but I was crying. Not only because I lost my mother, but because I knew I would loose my father too. I continued to follow him, until he lied down and his corpse sank in the Cinnabar Island lake. I cried even louder, but the pokemon passing by didn't care about me. I was alone! Alone! That day, there was nothing but pain. Alone! But not totally alone... I

felt that I was never alone, still there was someone caring for me. It was not my father, not my trainer: it was God.

Oh, my... How stupid. Who could be stupid enough to catch me? Someone who doesn't know how much damage I can do to him!

"Yeah!", that dumb trainer yelled. "I caught an 'M!"

"You are very brave.", an human next to him replied.

The bozzo that I had for trainer threw my pokeball in the air and I came out.

"So, do something!"

I did the strongest water gun I could do.

"How pathetic.", the bozzo said.

I wouldn't have say that if I were him.

"Hey, my pokemon, my trainer card! YOU messed everything up, you GLITCH!"

I could have told him that we 'M do a lot of damage to dummies like him, but human talk is as dumb as humans themselves.

"Hey!", the pathetic trainer shouted to another dummy. "Do you want to trade ANY of your pokemon for a very rare pokemon?"

The other dummy had blond hair and a Pikachu following him.

"All right, let's trade your pokemon for my Magikarp!", the blond dummy said.

"It's ok!", my stupid trainer replied. "Here we go."

My pokeball and the Magikarp's were put on a trading machine. While I was being exchanged, I thought that my trainer just could have released me, but he was too dumb to make decisions. The trade got completed very fast and I was changing. It was extraordinary. I became a triangular-shaped pokemon! I was even more glitchy that I was before! When my new dumb trainer saw me, he released me. I was free and strong! I was unique! The triangular 'M! I tried a sky attack and it was so powerful. I instantly knocked out the Articuno who received my attack. What a feeling! No pokemon could dare to make fun of me, or else that would perish! And that's what happened to some dumb Spearow... I finally could get revenge!

"Hey! Another MissingNo!", said an human voice, poiting me.

I landed in front of him and his friends. They didn't seem friendly, but they would be my victims soon. I was launching a sky attack towards them, but one of the humans took a fire arm. I tried to dodge the shot, but it was too late... I didn't want to go... I was still thirsty with revenge... Life is unfair.

I know justice lies in this world. I would find it someday. I never knew who killed my mom, but I didn't care. All I was wishing for was justice for all pokemon. I would devote my life to it. Even though I was a little kid, I have found my purpose. I will prove to all the pokemon and humans that inner beauty is the only thing that counts. Showing the pokemon how to be tolerant: that was my purpose.


End file.
